Gomensai, My Friend
by Ripplecloud
Summary: Being a foreign exchange student is hard enough, but it's even harder when you're going to one of the most elite schools in the country! She get used to it, but when her mother wants her to come home, will she leave her newfound friends?
1. New School, New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club, sadly.

* * *

I stared out the window of the taxi cab. The bustling city streets disappeared, leaving large, broad estates with huge mansions. Eventually Ouran Academy came into view. I couldn't help but curl my lip slightly at the massive pink structures. I hated pink, along with anything else society dubbed "girly".

Why did I even apply for a scholarship in the first place? I didn't think I'd actually get in… It was only partial though, so I didn't have enough extra cash to buy the uniform. That was a good thing too, in my opinion. I wouldn't have to look like one of those Easter marshmallow things… What are they called? That's right! Peeps!

I hopped out of the cab, paying the driver the amount I owed him before slinging the satchel over my shoulder, I walked through the big pink gates. Looking around, I felt like I'd been dropped into a little girl's playhouse. I stuck out like a sore thumb in my jeans and black t-shirt. I knew I was just going to love it here.

After getting lost several times, I finally managed to make it to homeroom. I wasn't able to get help from any of the other students As soon as they saw me walking towards them, they hurried off in another direction, shooting an I'm-better-than-you look at me. The teacher looked up, taking in my causal appearance before speaking.

"You must be Miss Sandoval. I am Mrs. Saitama. Now Samantha, if you could take a seat behind Mr. Hitachiin-"

"Sammy." I said, keeping my eyes glued to the floor.

"Pardon?" I looked up, meeting her gaze.

"Sammy." I repeated. "Call me Sammy."

Our gazes held for a moment longer, before she looked down, making a note on her clipboard. "Well then, Sammy, please take your seat behind Mr. Hitachiin." She gestured in the direction of two red-headed boys. "Hikaru, could you please raise your hand?"

The identical twins both raised a hand. Mrs. Saitama shot a glare in their direction, sighing at their antics. I had a feeling they did this sort of thing often. "Hikaru is the one on the left," she said, glancing down at her seating chart.

I hesitated, mentally translating what she said before dipping my head, hurrying past all of the students so I could sit down.

"Good morning class." Mrs. Saitama stood, a stack of papers in her hand.

"Good morning Saitama-_sensei_." Everyone replied in unison.

"Before we get started, I wish to make an announcement. As of today, we have a new student. Miss Samantha Sandoval is an exchange student from America, so I expect you all to give her a proper greeting to our country. Miss Sandoval, could you please tell us something about yourself? Where in America are you from?"

My heart flipped. I hated talking to groups. After all, my Japanese was average at best. "Well… I've lived in Maryland all my life, out in the country. I was perhaps three, four hours away from DC."

"Would you mind showing us on a map where that is?" Mrs. Saitama asked, pulling one out from who knows where.

I stood, walking up to the front of the classroom. I found DC with my finger, moving northwest until I reached Garrett County. "Right here," I said.

She rolled the map back up. "You may go back to your seat. Thank you, Miss Sandoval."

I rushed back off, catapulting myself back into my seat. But my detachment could not last long. The teacher handed out packets.

"We are starting on a new project today. You will have to build an earthquake-proof tower able to suspend an egg at least an inch above the ground. Materials involved are limited to mini-marshmallows, uncooked noodles, and tape. You have to buy these for a certain price, and you have to stay within your budget. The towers must be at least fourteen inches tall. Break into groups of four and begin brainstorming. You will have an hour. Go."

The class immediately burst into loud conversation. I guess some things about high school never change.

"Haruhi! Why don't you be in a group with us?" The redhead in front of me, Hikaru, asked in a sing-song voice. His brother echoed him.

They were directing their request at a brown-haired boy between the two.

"That still only makes a group of three. Sensei said a group of four." The boy, Haruhi, didn't even glance up from his book.

Kaoru (at least I think it was him) scanned the room, gaze landing on me. "Ame-koh, do you want to work with us?" he said, leaning over my desk towards me. I was slightly offended he used the Japanese term for Americans rather than my name.

"_It doesn't look like I have much of a choice_," I grumbled to myself in English, glancing at the rest of the class, already divided into groups of four. I nodded.

He grabbed my wrist yanking me over to Haruhi's desk before I could say a word. His twin grabbed my chair, sliding it under me so I was forced to sit down opposite the brunette. How could they move so fast?

"Before you two get distracted, we should get the design done," Haruhi warned, flipping to the blank page in the packet.

"Too late, I'm already bored," Hikaru (I think) yawned. "Why don't we do something fun?"

I resisted the urge to slap him. What was it with rich people? Mentally, I pushed my violent side, which I had dubbed Leili, away.

"Because we are in school. School isn't meant to be fun," Haruhi said in the same even tone. Well at least one of them was serious about their education.

"I have an idea, why don't we learn more about Ame-koh?" Kaoru slid his chair next to mine, slinging his arm around my shoulder. I felt my face turn red, and I hid it behind my bangs.

"Kaoru, knock it off!" Haruhi said, digging in his bag for a pencil.

"Haruhi, you're no fun!" Kaoru pouted, withdrawing his arm. I looked up at Haruhi gratefully.

"So about this tower…" Haruhi started. "We should make it like a skyscraper. A perfect rectangle."

"No," I voiced quietly. "Triangles are the strongest geometric shape."

Haruhi hesitated before nodding in agreement. The twins were looking at me in amusement.

"Go on," Haruhi encouraged. "What else?"

I took a deep breath. "Well… a broad base would make it more stable. If we angled the sides in, like a pyramid or a teepee, it could stand more pressure without snapping. We'll also want crossbeams to reinforce any supporting beams." I sketched a teepee, adding a small pyramid to the top of the teepee. Long support beams ran from the base of the first structure to the top of the pyramid. "The egg could nestle in here." I tapped the open spot inside the pyramid.

Haruhi surveyed the diagram. "This could work…"

"So our little birdie is a wise owl?" Hikaru commented, leaning in closer to me. Again, I had to resist the urge not to slap him.

"Looks like you've got company in the book nook Haruhi," Kaoru added, smirking devilishly. Haruhi and I both blushed.

The rest of the hour passed slowly. I had to try to ignore the twin's teasing comments while dodging their questions. I hated talking about myself. Finally, the bell rang and I snatched my satchel, taking off before those terrors could follow.

Next class was one I was sure no other freshmen were in. AP Chemistry. I ran into the classroom just as the bell rang. Again, all the eyes focused on me.

"May I help you?" The teacher, Mr. Fukui, asked, peering at me from behind his thick glasses.

"Um, this is AP Chemistry, right?" I asked, breathing hard. This class was so far away from Earth Science I had to sprint to make it in time.

"Ah yes. Yuzuru told me I'd be getting a new student. Miss Sandoval, I presume?" he asked, folding his hands.

I nodded.

"Please, take a seat anywhere in the classroom. I do not have a seating chart, so you are free to sit where you like." He gestured to the classroom.

Thanking him, I slipped into a seat at an empty table. I took out a notebook, opening to a clear page.

He stood, starting his lecture. Quickly, I wrote down notes, automatically translating to English. Still, I struggled to keep up with him. He'd just finished a detailed explanation of Avogadro's hypothesis and the mole concept when the bell rang.

I glanced at the clock. So soon? Wincing, I rubbed my aching hand. Stupid cramps. "_Why does Japanese have to be so complicated?"_ I said under my breath.

"_English is the hardest language to learn. Surely you know that._"

I spun around, surprised. A dark-haired boy with glasses was looking down at me.

"_You speak English very well." _I commented, standing. I was mildly surprised to find I was a good inch taller than him. I hated being tall. It could be such a pain.

"_It is required, in my family,_" he replied, walking past me. I watched him leave, slightly confused by this stranger.

I looked down at my schedule. My eyes widened in shock. A two-hour lunch period?! What was I supposed to do with all that time?

Sighing, I made my way to the lunch room. The size of it caused me to hesitate for a second. I was going to have to get used to it, I suppose. I spotted Haruhi eating a boxed lunch, and I hurried over to him.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked gesturing to the seat opposite him.

He shook his head. "Not at all."

I sat, reaching into my satchel and pulling out my lunch bag. Inside was a turkey and lettuce wrap, a bag of goldfish, two chocolate-chip cookies, and a banana. I had just finished eating the banana and was working on opening the wrap when the twins slipped into the seats on either side of me.

"Hello, Ame-koh!" they said in unison, mischievous smirks on their face. Abruptly, I stood.

"Sorry, Haruhi, but I have to go," I said, turning to leave. Two sets of hands yanked me back down.

"Where are you going, Ame-koh?" one said, draping an arm around my shoulder.

The other snaked his arm around my waist. I stiffened, turning red.

"Guys, leave Sammy alone," Haruhi ordered, taking a bite of his own sandwich.

Their hands left as they looked across the table, pouting. "But Haruhi…"

Ignoring them, I went back to eating my lunch. It was gone within five minutes.

"You eat fast, Ame-koh," the twin on my left said.

"Someone would think you were starving," the other one added.

I packed the food containers back into the lunch bag, slipping it into my satchel. "I had to learn to eat fast. In American high schools, you get twenty-five minutes to eat your lunch."

They looked at me in fascination. I spent the next hour-and-a-half telling them all about public high school in America.

What a fun day.

* * *

A/N: I can't speak Japanese, so I'm sorry I don't have any way of distinguishing between English and Japanese in this story besides italics. In case you didn't notice, italicized phrases are meant to be English!


	2. Meeting the Gang

The rest of the week passed in much the same manner. The twins' ceaseless flirting. Though by Friday, they had begun to badger me to visit the 'Host Club' to meet their friends. What a Host Club was, I hadn't a clue. Finally, I had to give in. I agreed to go, under the condition that they stop bugging me so much in class. What made me think they'd hold up their side of the bargain, I don't know.

So that was why I found myself standing in front of the large door marked 'Music Room #3'. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. Rose petals spiraled out past me.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."

I opened my mouth. The odd assortment of boys leaned forward, waiting for me to say something.

I was overtaken by a sneezing fit. So much pollen! I pulled a little bottle out of my pocket, spraying it and inhaling. My sneezing subsided.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Allergies."

I looked over the group. The twins were there of course. So was Haruhi and the dark-haired boy in my AP Chemistry class. There were three others I did not recognize: a short blonde boy holding a bunny, a tall, stoic boy, and a blonde-haired teen with purple eyes. Wait…purple eyes? I suddenly found myself staring into them.

"Hello, my foreign princess," he said, pulling a rose out of nowhere. "You are Miss Samantha Sandoval, I presume. We have been waiting."

"Um…" I couldn't find out what to say.

"Please, don't be shy. Have a seat, my lady."

I found myself on a couch, Blondie sitting next to me. He held my hand in between his. "I am Tamaki Suoh, the president of the Host Club."

I blinked, shaking my head to rid myself of the fog clouding my mind. I pulled my hand away from his. "Sammy. Nice to meet you."

"Sammy? Why use a nickname when Samantha is such a beautiful name? And for a beautiful girl, might I add." He slipped a hand under my chin, lifting it. My face was inches away from his.

I jerked back as if I had been stung. "I hate it because it's weak. I am not weak." I stood, reaching for my bag, only to find it wasn't where I thought it was. Hikaru was holding it.

The little blonde kid grabbed my wrist, eyes wide. "Don't leave, Sam-chan!" he said. "You just got here."

I sighed, sitting down on the couch opposite Tamaki. The little kid sat in my lap, the twins on either side. The stoic boy sat next to Tamaki, with Haruhi next to him. The boy from AP Chem pulled up a cushy arm chair.

"I'm afraid you don't know everyone yet, do you?" Tamaki asked, running a hand through his blond locks. I shook my head. "This is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori, Kyoya Ootori, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Hunny." He pointed to each boy in turn. "As you already know, Haruhi and the twins are in their first year of high school. Kyoya and I are second-years, while Hunny and Mori are seniors."

I looked down at the little kid in my lap. A third year? He's pretty childish for a senior. But he's cute, I'll give him that.

"So Miss Sammy, wh-" Tamaki started. I cut him off.

"No Miss. Sammy. JUST Sammy." I said, gaze level with his.

"Alright Sammy. Would you mind telling us something about your life back in America?" he asked innocently.

"I guess…" I thought for a moment, thinking about a story to tell them. "Well, one time I went whitewater rafting on the Youghiogheny river with my dad, aunt, uncle, cousin, and twin-"

"You have a twin?" Hikaru interrupted. Again, I'm only guessing it was Hikaru.

"Yes. I have a twin brother. Anyways, we came to a part in the river called Dimple Rock. It was a huge boulder on top of a smaller one, and you have to angle the boat just right in order to make it through safely. Well, we were going too fast. We slammed into the boulder, one side rising up onto it. The boat swamped and we flipped." I shivered at the memory. "The water was frigid. My uncle, aunt, brother, and I managed to grab onto a rescue kayak, while my dad grabbed my cousin, hanging onto a rope the guides had tossed him. Unfortunately, the kayaker hit a rock. My aunt slid around it on one side, while I slid around the other. My twin, however, was stuck on the rock in the middle of the rapids! My aunt, uncle, and I made it to shore. The rescuers dragged my cousin with my dad into another boat, while the third boat picked up my brother. Once a guide had recovered our lost boat, he loaded me, my aunt, and my uncle into it."

"That must have been terrifying!" Hunny said, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Naw, it was the most exhilarating experience of my life. I've never had a better time!" I said, closing my eyes and running over the whole experience again in my head.

"Hey boss, maybe we should go sometime," the twins said in unison.

"The Tone river has some excellent rapids," Kyoya pointed out, not looking up from his little black book.

"Whitewater rafting is dangerous!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Daddy doesn't want his family getting hurt!"

"…Daddy?" I was shocked. The club was so close they interacted as a family?

Kyoya confirmed my beliefs. "Tamaki has this notion that the club is a family. In his mind, he is the daddy, I am the mommy, and so on."

I nodded in comprehension.

"Hey Tamaki, isn't there a dance soon?" Hunny asked, curling up into a ball and nestling his head in the crook of my arm.

"Right, the Masquerade is tomorrow! We still need to set everything up, right?" Tamaki said, clapping his hands together.

"Of course, you will be attending, right Ame-koh?" Kaoru said slyly.

"No." I hate dances. I told them that.

"Please Sam-chan? For me?" Hunny widened his big brown eyes. I just couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine. But I'm not wearing a poofy dress."

* * *

A/N: I forgot to mention in the previous Author's Note that I don't know what high school is like in Japan, so I'm pretty much going with the same basic curriculum as my high school. Don't forget to review!


	3. Unexpected

How could I let them talk me into this? Somehow my landlord's daughter, Suzuki, found out. She goes to public high school, and she begged be to take her. When I finally consented, she dragged me out to the mall early Saturday morning to get dresses. After hours of trying on different styles, I settled on a floor-length evening gown. It was white at the top, but blue flame-like swirls spiraled up from the base. It had thin spaghetti straps. Suzuki bought me matching blue earrings and a necklace.

She herself chose a strapless, knee-length purple dress with a frilly bottom. She also picked out big amethyst earrings and a silver necklace. She bought big purple heels while I settled on silver sandals with a slight heel. No need to make myself feel taller than I already was.

We spent the rest of the day at my apartment, putting on makeup and doing our hair. Well, she ended up doing it all. I hardly ever wear makeup, so I was hopeless. And the most I've ever done with my hair was straighten it.

She put her pin-straight hair in a tight bun, poking chopsticks through it. I wanted to do the same, but she refused to let me.

Instead, I was forced to sit there as she fiddled around with a curling iron, hairspray, and bobby pins. When she was finally through, I went over to look at the mirror. My red-tinted brown hair, nearly down to my waist normally, reached just past my shoulders. It was a mass of perfect ringlets. The slightly shorter bangs were pulled away from my face, held back by a silver butterfly clip. Black mascara and eyeliner made my dark brown eyes bigger than ever.

I didn't even recognize myself.

For the final touch, Suzuki pulled out our masks. She had one on a stick she could hold over her eyes. It was purple and covered in sequins. Mine was covered in a silvery-blue satin cloth. It was made to fit around my head, covering both of my eyes and half my nose, as well as my left cheek.

I felt like a different person as we exited the apartment.

I sat in one of the chairs placed by the refreshment table. I wasn't one to dance. Instead, I watched the Host Club members float from girl to girl, sometimes chatting, sometimes dancing. They stood out like bluebirds in a snowstorm. It wasn't hard to guess which one was which, but as for the girls…I had no idea who was who. The masks were really frustrating.

My gaze kept slipping back to Mori. He was looking rather handsome in his tailored suit. Maybe…

I shook my head, shoving the thought away. I hardly know him! Besides, I can't dance. But still…I looked back at him. Our eyes met. I looked down hurriedly, blushing like mad. I was grateful for the mask.

"Would you like to dance?" I looked up. He was standing there, holding out his hand. I hesitated, gently taking his hand. He led me onto the dance floor. I placed my hand on his shoulder, his resting lightly on my waist. I couldn't speak as we moved slowly. Desperately, I tried to focus my gaze on something other than him, but my eyes kept moving back to meet his. Every time I looked at him, he had the same kind look in his eyes.

At first, I tried to hold a distance between the two of us, but gradually, that distance closed…

The song ended, and we halted, faces only inches apart. Slowly, he moved his head down, tilting my chin up. His lips touched mine...


	4. A Kiss Refused

A/N: HAHA! I got you, didn't I? No way was I going to let this turn into a romance. Especially since Sammy barely knows Mori. XP Oh, don't forget to review!

* * *

"Come on Sam!"

I was jolted awake by Suzuki. Geeze, my dreams were getting crazier and crazier. Me and Mori? Not gonna happen. She grabbed my wrists, pulling me out of my seat.

"I'm not letting you spend the night just sitting there!" she exclaimed. She bowed. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd be honored." I replied, bowing back. She placed her hand on my shoulder. Mine found her waist as we started to waltz around. Soon we were both grinning from ear to ear.

"I never thought dancing could be this much fun!" I told her. Her smile broadened.

"You never bothered to give it a try, now did you?" she retorted.

I felt a hand tap my shoulder. "May I steal your partner?" I turned, looking into (possibly) Hikaru's masked face.

I nodded, handing Suzuki off to the boy. I watched them dance off. Well, back to my chair of loneliness.

I turned, almost running into the other Hitachiin twin.

"Since my brother has stolen your friend, might I have the next dance?" he inquired, bowing deeply. Yep, this one was defiantly Kaoru.

Smiling, I offered him my hand. Soon we were waltzing across the ballroom floor. Luckily for this dance, the men lead. All I had to do was follow. Still, it was awkward, seeing as I was two inches taller than him without heels…

"You're a wonderful dancer," I commented, looking into his masked face.

"You aren't so bad yourself." A smirk flickered across his fair features.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I replied, returning the mischievous smile.

All too soon, the song ended.

"Now I must take my leave," Kaoru said, bowing deeply.

I curtsied back, pouting slightly. "Aww…but I was just beginning to enjoy myself."

"Before I leave, would you please tell me your name?" he asked, face inches from mine.

I mimed deep thought for a moment. I leaned my head next to his, whispering into his ear one word.

"No."

I spun away, leaving him in the middle of the floor, completely dumbfounded.

Serves him right. I ought to tease him back, seeing as I'm normally too shy to. I guess the whole hidden identity thing is making me bolder. This whole mask thing is really working for me…

I surveyed the different punches at the refreshments table, finally finding one without any carbonation. I wouldn't drink soda. The fizz burned in my throat, causing my pain. Besides that, it tickled my tongue. I hated being tickled.

Slowly, I sipped at the drink, scanning the room for Suzuki. I found her dancing with Tamaki. She looked so entranced, I decided to leave her. After all, Suoh _is _a gentleman, though an annoying one at that.

Now I could go back to watching from my spot at the fringe of the party. This was actually more fun than I'd expected. Since I was wearing a mask, I didn't have to worry about my shyness. I could just be myself. Well, not entirely. No one would ever actually see me at the peak of myself-ness. Is that even a word? Myself-ness? I don't think so…

"Now is the moment you've all been waiting for. One of you lovely ladies will win a kiss from a Host member chosen at random." Tamaki announced. "Who will it be…?"

A sharp beam of light scanned the crowd. I froze, terrified as it landed on me.

"Come on up, princess. Don't be shy!" Tamaki called as Hunny ran over to me, grabbing my hand. He pulled me up onto the makeshift stage. A wheel stood there, divided into factions. Each faction had a Host member's face on it. "Spin the wheel and let fate choose your kiss."

Well, one little kiss couldn't hurt. I grabbed the wheel, giving a spin. It clicked loudly before gradually slowing down…

It clicked to a stop over Mori's face. He stepped forward to deliver the prize, but I stopped him. Even though my heart was racing, I didn't want a kiss from him. Not one like this, at least.

"Suzuki, get up here," I ordered. Soon enough, the frilly purple dress became visible, working her way through the crowd. She hopped up onstage next to me.

I turned to Tamaki. "I'd like to give Mori's kiss to my friend, Suzuki."

He hesitated. Obviously, he hadn't expected me to so blatantly turn Mori down. Then he nodded.

Suzuki whispered a quick word of thanks to me before stepping forward. She received a little peck on the lips from the handsome young man.

Yes. I admit it. I feel an attraction towards Mori. But it's not anything major. I've had crushes before. Mori is, by far, the best-looking of the bunch.

Surprisingly so, I didn't feel a pang of envy for my friend. I thought I would, seeing as how I always did when my old crushes kissed their girlfriends. It didn't bother me in the slightest. Maybe it wasn't a crush I had on him after all.


	5. Rainy Day Games

I love Monday. I'm probably the only one in the world that does, but something about them makes me happy.

Especially since it was raining.

I know that sounds totally backwards, but I love the rain. And this was a nice, warm, steady rain with no wind. I like thunderstorms even better, but calm rainfall like this comes in close second.

I'd just finished up my homework in one of the libraries, and was headed towards the building housing the infamous Music Room #3.

I stopped right before I reached the doors leading inside, letting the rain pour down my shirt in rivulets. My clothes were now entirely soaked. I mentally congratulated myself on the fact I had refrained from wearing jeans. Wet jeans were NOT fun.

The doors in front of me burst open, and the Host club ran out. Mori silently held an umbrella over me while the others threw towels over me, yanking me into the building.

"What the-" I barely had time to comprehend what was happening.

I was whirled into a changing room. The door clicked shut behind me. I spun, pounding my fist into the door.

"What're you doing?" I shouted.

"We aren't letting you out until you change out of those wet clothes!" one of the twins replied.

Grumbling, I looked at the clothes they had left me. A sequined tank top and some pale skinny jeans greeted me. I wasn't too crazy about the sequins, but at least they knew enough not to give me a dress.

"Alright, I've changed. Can I come out now?" I pleaded, twisting the knob.

There was the sound of muffled conversation, and the click of a lock. The door opened.

I glared at them arms, crossed.

"You would have caught cold if we hadn't intervened," Kyoya said, answering my unvoiced question.

Tamaki stared out the window at the rain, sighing dramatically. "Oh the shame! I was hoping for us to play some commoner's games out of doors with daddy's dear little Haruhi, but the rain has washed those dreams away."

I groaned inwardly, rolling my eyes. "Not all games have to be played outdoors, Tamaki."

He spun, grabbing my hands and holding them close to his chest. "Really! Will you teach us some American games, Ame-koh?" Most of the Host Club had adopted the twin's name for me.

"I guess," I replied, shrugging. I didn't know what games they played here in Japan, so I couldn't be sure if they were different.

"Wonderful!" Tamaki clapped his hands together. "Which game shall we play first?"

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "Well, my Youth Group used to play Animal, the Lap Game, Happy Fun Ball, Poor Kitty…" I listed a few.

Kaoru's ears perked up. "What was the second one?"

"Um…the Lap Game?" I repeated.

Hikaru nodded. "Let's play that one."

In no time flat, we had arranged a circle of chairs.

"Okay, so I'll be the announcer. I'll say something like 'if you have a cat, move three spaces left'. Then, if you have a cat, you have to do what I say. If someone's already sitting at the chair, you will have to sit on their lap."

They all nodded in comprehension. "Okay then…If you wear glasses or contacts, five spaces right."

Kyoya and Haruhi stood, each moving the designated amount of spaces. Kyoya sat on Mori's lap, while Haruhi ended up on mine.

"Anyone with a twin, four spaces left."

Hikaru, Kaoru, and I stood, moving. I sat on Tamaki's lap, Hikaru on Haruhi's empty chair, and Kaoru on Kyoya's.

"Anyone with blonde hair, three spaces right."

Hunny ended up on Kaoru's vacated seat, while Tamaki sat on Hunny's empty seat.

"Anyone six foot or taller, two spaces left."

Tamaki sat down on Hikaru while Mori sat on my lap.

"Haruhi or shorter, two spaces right." I grinned at Haruhi as he made a face. Hunny leaped onto Mori's lap as Haruhi took the seat previously occupied by Hunny.

"Second-years, two spaces left."

It became evident to me I was not thinking things through as Kyoya ended up on Mori's lap with Hunny. I was beginning to lose feeling in my legs. After a few more rounds, I ended up on Hikaru's lap. Hunny, Tamaki, and Mori were all on top of poor Kyoya.

"Takashi, I think we're squishing Kyoya," Hunny said.

"Let's play another game!" Tamaki said excitedly. "What were the other ones?"

"Erm…Animal, Happy Fun Ball, and Poor Kitty," I listed.

"I vote Poor Kitty," Hunny said, hugging Usa-chan.

Again, we separated to our designated seats. "In this game, one person is the 'Kitty'. They have to choose one person, go up to them, and try to make them laugh. They can only act like a cat though. The person they choose has to pet their head three times and say 'Poor kitty' each time without doing so much as smiling."

Once I was sure they all understood, I pointed to Mori.

"You be the first cat."

I half-expected him to object, but he got down on all fours, surveying the group. He picked Hunny. He wandered up to the smaller boy, cocking his head to one side. Hunny reached out, stroking him once, twice…"Poor kitty, poor kitty, poor-" Hunny couldn't help himself. He burst into laughter as Mori emitted an unexpected meow.

Hunny took the stage next, heading straight for Haruhi. He leaped into the boy's arms, walking in circles like a cat would. Haruhi couldn't even say the words once before he giggled. That's right. Giggled.

I raised one eyebrow, surprised. Boys giggle? I didn't have much time before Haruhi had settled on me for her target. Desperately, I sifted my memories, searching for a sad one. Too late! Haruhi gently rubbed his head on my knee, mewling softly. I placed a hand on his head. I couldn't choke out the phrase. I snorted, covering my mouth with my hands. Haruhi took my chair, and I looked around.

Tamaki would do. I bounded up to him like a cat would, placing my hands on his kneecap and tilting my head sideways. I meowed loudly. "Poor kitty, poor kitty, poor kitty." Man, this guy didn't even break a sweat! He was good, I'd give him that.

I swung my head towards the twins. Time to resort to plan B, tactic 43…

I lowered myself until I was on my elbows and knees. Ever so slowly, I advanced on the twin to the right. Just as he was reaching his hand out to stroke me, I pounced. The chair fell over backwards, and we landed in a sprawled heap. I craned my neck so our faces were less than an inch apart. Giving him a quick lick to the nose, I mewed loudly.

Apparently that was enough for him. He cracked up laughing as we untangled ourselves, helping each other up.

I felt like a kid again. Safe.

* * *

A/N: Oi, where do you think you're going? Don't forget, you need to hit that REVIEW button! I won't put up another chapter until I get at least ONE review! -sulks in corner-


	6. A Secret Revealed

I groaned, opening my eyes to the sunrise. It was exactly a week after the dance, meaning it was another Saturday. Time to go grocery shopping!

Rolling out of bed, I ran a brush through my untidy mass of curls. I twisted it, managing to pin the red-tinted bundle into a messy bun. After taming the beast, it took all of two minutes to throw on a pair of worn blue jeans and a t-shirt bearing the insignia of a mission trip I went on the past summer, before moving here to Japan. I picked up a photo sitting next to my mirror. It was of my freshman year's basketball team, lifting our coach onto our shoulders. We had just lost the semifinals, but we didn't care. It was priceless, seeing the other team's faces as we cheered.

But they were far away now, in their sophomore year, while I had to rough it out as the omega dog again. Oh well, that can't be helped.

Sighing, I slipped on a pair of flip flops, pulling a gym bag over my shoulder. I'd go to the school gymnasium for a workout before I went to the market.

The taxi pulled up to the school, and I hopped out, paying my wage just as I had every day of school. The gates were closed, but I'd found a way to get past that. At first, I'd tried to reason with the janitors, but they wouldn't give me a key. So last Sunday, I'd searched until I found a gap in the security cameras. All it took was a rope and a quick climb, and then it was off to the gymnasium.

Why they had one, I have no idea. They never had enough interest to have a full-fledged sports team. From what I could find out, they'd never had a single girl's team for any sport. It's quite sad, really.

I emerged from the locker room in blue knee-length shorts, white basketball shoes, and a gray tank top (I never was one for colorful clothing). Time to get to work.

Like normal, I started my workout with a mile jog – or twenty laps around the basketball court. Then came the strengthening exercises. You know, the typical push-ups, sit-ups, planks, fire hydrant, bicycles, etc. Back home, this would be followed up by passing drills, but I had no one to pass with, so I had to settle on shooting. I worked on my jump-shot, layup, and even three-pointer. Why I practiced it, I don't know. I was a forward, so I hardly ever was out that far. If I was, I never had the ball.

After an hour of dribbling and shooting, it was time to wrap up the practice. I set the ball back in my bag, taking up position at the baseline. Three…two…one…GO! I took off, sprinting to the foul line, brushing it with my fingers before darting back to the baseline. I repeated this for midcourt, the far foul line, and the far baseline. Ah, you've got to love the cramping that suicides give!

It was back to the locker room for a quick shower before changing back into the jeans, t-shirt, and flip flops. I exited the school grounds the way I came, walking down the main road back to town.

It was long walk, and by the time I got to the grocery store, my feet were sore. Wincing, I made a note to wear good running shoes next time.

I picked out everything I needed quickly, hoping that my translations were right. I had a bit more difficulty reading the language than I did speaking it.

As I exited the store, the girl in front of me stopped suddenly. I ran right into her, and we fell to the ground, bags flying.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" I said, scrambling to my feet. I extended my hand to her.

"It's quite alr-" she began, freezing as her face turned towards me.

I blinked, surprised. "…Haruhi? You're…you're a girl?"

Why hadn't I noticed? Sure, I'd noticed Haruhi was a bit more girly than most guys, but I'd just brushed that off. But then why was she posing as a he?

Haruhi grabbed my hand, hoisting him- I mean _her_self up. We both bent over, gathering up spilled groceries.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi began.

"No, it's fine. So what if the apples are a little bruised?" I said, mind still in a jumble.

She giggled. "Not about that! About not telling you I'm a girl."

"Oh." I couldn't think of what to say. "But…why?"

We walked along as she explained her predicament. Unknown to me, we were headed to her apartment. I was too engrossed in her tale to notice.

"So you have to dress as a guy to pay off a debt?" I asked, slightly amused as we stopped in front of an apartment door.

Haruhi nodded. "At first. But the debt's been paid. I'm in it now because I want to."

I grinned. "Cool story. Do you mind if I tell the guys back home? They'll love it."

"Go right ahead. But first, you have to tell me something. Why did you move halfway across the world all alone to come to Ouran?" She opened the door, ushering me in.

"Now that's a long, long story," I replied, sitting down at a small table.

She shrugged. "I've got all day. Would you like any tea?"

I shook my head. "Just some water, if you please."

She set the water down in front of me, sitting across the table.

I took a sip. "Well, my friend Carson and I were hanging out, and we decided to look up some high schools in other countries. I don't know why – we were both rather bored. I stumbled on the homepage for Ouran. We joked around about applying, and for some reason we actually did. For some reason, we both ended up applying. I never actually thought I'd make it in. And once Dad got the acceptance letter, he made it crystal clear that I had to go. I-"

"HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!" someone called from the front door in a sing-song voice.

Haruhi sighed. "Sorry…IN HERE DAD!" she yelled in response.

I took a sip of my water. Suddenly, a pretty woman with red hair appeared in the doorway. I jolted in shock, water coming out of my nose. I gagged and coughed, trying to clear my airways. I thought she said _Dad_!

Haruhi's…dad crossed the room swiftly, slamming a hand against my back. Soon, my coughing subsided. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Thanks." I rasped, throat sore.

The redhead tilted my head upwards so sh - he, I have to remember that, _he_ - could look at my face.

"I've never seen you before. Are you one of Haruhi's school friends?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm the exchange student. From America."

I really didn't know what to make of this man. He acted so much like a woman.

"America? Do tell!" He took a seat with us. "I'm Ryoji, by the way. But you can call me Ranka."

I nodded, still surprised.

I spent the next two hours explaining all about my childhood in America. Finally, Ranka ran out of questions.

I stood. "It's past lunchtime. I really ought to be going."

Haruhi and Ranka both got up as well, walking me to the door.

"Please, don't be afraid to drop by any time!" Ranka called out from the entryway.

"I won't!" I called back. Once I figured out where I was, I headed back to my apartment, sinking gratefully onto the bed. At last, sweet release.

Too bad for me though, because no sooner had I closed my eyes than my cell phone went off. Grumbling, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said into the device groggily.

"Hey Ame-koh!" I groaned inwardly. It was the twins! "We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today."

"Um, actually I have other plans. Sorry!" I stated.

"But-" I shut the phone, hanging up on them. A glance at the clock told me it was three in the afternoon. I let my head hit the pillow again, and I was out like a light.

Next thing I knew, the phone alarm went off. I hit the cancel button, rolling out of bed and turning on my computer. During boot-up, I messed around with my hair, trying to make myself halfway presentable. It was only a few minutes more before I had a video chat request waiting. I hit 'accept'.

I grinned as the faces of my ex-teammates filled the screen. They were all sitting on couches in one of the teacher's lounges. Coach was with them.

"_Hey guys!" _I said, waving.

They chorused a reply.

"_Samuel, how's Japan. It's like, 3 am where you are, right?" _Kelsey asked, using the team's nickname for me.

"_Naw, it's only 11 pm," _I replied.

"_We miss ya, girl!" _That was from Whitney, one of the identical twins.

"_I miss you guys too. I'm getting lonely without all my friends!"_ was my response.

"_Surely you've made some friends?" _Monica, our 6' 1" center, asked.

"_Well, yeah, but only one of them's a girl."_

"_So you've made lots of guy friends? Are any of them cute?"_ I snorted. Typical Kalin.

"_Wait one sec, I'll pull up a pic."_

I opened my documents, clicking on a photo of the host club I had taken right after the parlor games. Tamaki was sitting on one of the chairs, Kyoya leaning against one side of it while Hunny was hugging Usa-chan on the other side. Haruhi stood directly behind the chair. The twins were leaning on her shoulders, devilish grins on their faces. Mori stood slightly off to the side, and he was looking over his shoulder at the camera.

As I sent the picture, there was a chorus of whistles.

"_Would you mind sending me one of them in the mail?" _Rachel, the other twin, said.

"_Which one?" _I said, raising an eyebrow.

This split the group pretty evenly, after I explained Haruhi was a girl. Kelsey and Cori went with Tamaki, while Kalin and Amy leaned more towards Kyoya. Ashley and Riley thought Hunny was absolutely adorable, and Whitney and Rachel chose the Hitachiin twins. Monica looked at them thoughtfully.

"_I'd have to pick tall, dark, and handsome over there in the corner," _she said, finally deciding on Mori. Jordan nodded in agreement. I'd seen that one coming. He was the only one taller than them, though Jordan was nearly the same height as Tamaki.

"_I concur. He's definitely the cutest." _Coach said.

We all stared at him. Then, in unison, we burst out laughing.

"_Well, it's getting late. You all had better get started on your practice! Good morning everyone!"_ I commented, moving the mouse to the small X in the corner of the screen.

"_Goodnight Samuel!"_ they chorused back as the connection ended.

I took down my hair, changing into some polka-dot pajamas. Finally, I could get some uninterrupted rest.

* * *

A/N: Yay! People actually pay attention to my notes! -happy dance- Okay, umm...I might not be able to update tomorrow because I'm going to the Scottish Games. Fun! Well, Sammy has finally figured out Haruhi's secret. Wonder how the Host Club will react? Don't forget to REVIEW! =3


	7. The Ultimate Prank

Sunday passed by quickly, seeing as my time was filled with household chores, writing e-mails to friends and family, and taking catnaps. How Hunny managed to stay so energetic, I had no clue. My old nickname was the Energizer Bunny, but he definitely filled that slot much better than I. Before I knew it, it was Monday again.

I was too exhausted to try to put my hair up in a bun like I always did at school, so I pinned my bangs back, leaving the loose, wild curls down. Actually, I think this was the first time I'd worn my hair down since I came to Japan. Aside from the dance, I mean.

Shrugging, I opened my top drawer. Empty. Frantically, I looked in all my other drawers. They were all gone. A piece of green paper caught my eye as I was closing the last drawer. I unfolded it, reading it out loud.

"We're sorry, Sam, but you need to get in touch with your feminine side. Don't worry, you'll get your clothes back tomorrow, but today you have to wear what's in your closet. Signed, THC."

I muttered under my breath what I was going to do to the Host boys when I got my hands on them. I slammed my closet door open to see a sky-blue, knee-length dress with a big, darker blue sash. On the floor were some white sandals with criss-crossed straps that ended two inches below my knees.

I pulled on the outfit, swearing I'd get them back.

Never. Again. I will _never_ wear a dress like this to school again. At least I'd put my hair in a pinned-up braid. As if the glares and whispered insults from the girls weren't enough, I was sick of every other guy I passed staring at me.

Okay, maybe it wasn't _every_ other guy. But it was every other guy _without_ a girlfriend in sight. At least I didn't get any cat-calls or howls like I would have if I were back home.

I smacked the twins upside the head during Earth Science before ignoring them completely the rest of the class period. During Chem., I shot glares across the room at Kyoya. It's a shame he never looked over. At least, I didn't think he looked over. It was kind of hard to tell, since there was a glare over his glasses. I avoided the lunchroom, trying to stay away from the majority of the student body.

As soon as I heard the last bell ring, I bolted for the gate. Just as I was about to get free, someone grabbed my wrist. I spun around, turning pale as I recognized the man as a police officer. Four more stood behind him.

"Are you Miss Samantha Sandoval?" the officer asked, voice even.

"Umm…yeah. Why?" I asked, slightly confused as to why he'd be asking for me.

"We have orders to keep you from leaving the premises until you have visited the Host Club."

I cursed inwardly. So that's how they wanted to play? "Whose orders?"

"My lord Kyoya."

That's when Leili let loose. You remember her? That violent, twin-slapping sub-consciousness of mine? An evil plan started to form in my mind. So I wasn't technically in trouble with the law? Good. "I'm sorry, but I cannot comply with Mr. Ootori's personal wishes."

With that last comment, I twisted my arm out of his grip, bolting back the way I came. He ran after me.

"We've got a runner! All units, prepare to intercept!" I heard the one behind me say into a receiver.

Crap. They had backup. Eh, I wasn't about to give up now.

I hurdled a large case that was being held between two boys, racing on. Slamming through the large doors into the high-school building, I veered to the left. The side door in front of me opened, revealing two more members of the police force.

How many of these uniformed buggers were there?

I darted to the left, bounding up the steps. Lots of footsteps pounded after me. I raced down hallways and passages, through rooms and doors. Every time I got close to an exit, more would appear, causing me to avert my course.

I turned the corner, skidding to a stop halfway down the hallway. There was a blockade already set up of around twenty officers. I turned to go back the way I came, only to find that it, too, was blocked.

I was trapped. Glancing at the door behind me, I realized it had been a set-up.

I was right outside Music Room 3.

During the whole chase, they had been slowly herding me towards here. And I hadn't noticed. Inside, I cursed. How could I be so dense? Kyoya, I admit it

"Alright. I give up. I'll visit the idiots," I grumbled, turning and opening the door. I slammed it behind me, locking the door.

"Ah, Ame-koh! You're finally here!" one of the twins said, sitting up. They club had obviously been waiting for me.

I, under the direction of Leili, yanked the chopsticks out of my hair, sending them whirling through the air. They struck the twins directly on the forehead. I undid my hair from its braid, shooting the rubber band at Tamaki. It glanced off his cheek and he yelped, falling off his chair. My left shoe shot across the room, whacking Kyoya in the stomach. He keeled over, clutching the spot. Hunny and Haruhi had the brains to hide behind a couch.

Right shoe held in my left hand menacingly, I advanced on a frozen Mori. I grabbed his tie, pulling his face down to my height.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" I asked, tone dangerously low.

"…" Mori slowly shook his head.

"Good."

I spun, unlocking the door and opening it to a very startled police force.

"Here. See it gets back to Kaoru and Hikaru," I said, handing the shoe to the first man.

With that being said, I sprinted off before they could process what had happened.

* * *

A/N: Eric - When you think about it, Sam was bound to figure it out sometime. I know I probably should have waited longer. Eh, oh well. And thanks!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	8. Merry Christmas, Indeed

The following months passed by relatively quietly. I woke up very excited this morning. Why? It was December 23rd. Here in Japan, it was a holiday! That day off school allowed me time to finish making the gifts I'd prepared for the host club.

After much careful observation, I managed to decide what to make each of them. About a month or two ago, I dug through the boxes under my bed in order to find my carving knives. It was then that I'd set to work.

Let me tell you, carving humans is hard. What's even harder is getting them to look like someone you know. In the end, the bodies were all pretty featureless. I managed to find some small brand of doll that I bought the clothes for. They fit the carvings rather well, I must say.

The trickiest part was the hair. Too much detail makes it look like a porcupine, but too little and it looked like a blob. Eh, it'd look better once I painted it.

Which was precisely what I was planning on doing today. Last Sunday was devoted entirely to sanding the figures down to baby-smooth surfaces. Sighing, I pulled out a rather large magnifying glass I bought a few days ago. The natural coloration of the wood was okay for the skin, but I needed to get the eyes and lips painted on. Very delicately, with a brush tip the size of a pinhead, I gave Tamaki those startling violet eyes and a slightly darker upper lip.

Haruhi was giving her signature wave-and-head-tilt, Mori his casual over-the-shoulder glance, Kyoya sitting cross-legged with his laptop on his legs, Tamaki striking a dramatic pose, and Hunny hugging Usa-chan.

Kaoru and Hikaru were a bit harder to make. I wanted to make them a set, but still make them okay with being separate. Finally, I decided on adding a chair similar to one of the ones at the Host Club. One was leaning on one side, the other opposite him. I carved another chair so that they could each have one.

After I finished painting the chairs, I looked up at the clock. Midnight!

Unknown to me, I had worked straight through the day, ignoring lunch and dinner. As if on cue, my stomach gave a large grumble. "_Oh, sure, NOW you complain!"_ I muttered to it, standing. My knees and back cracked loudly as I stretched. Heading into the kitchen, I grabbed a banana. As I munched on it, I made myself a bowl of noodles. My eyes hurt from staring at something so small for so long. Well at least I was done, and with only two days to spare! Meh. I guess I'll just…

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP~_ I jolted awake as my cell phone alarm went off. Startled, I brushed spaghetti strands off my face. I must have fallen asleep when I got my pasta…

Yawning, I rubbed my eyes. I must be a mess. I took a quick shower, throwing my still-wet hair into a ponytail. I couldn't be bothered with a bun. On went a Snoopy t-shirt and a pair of UD sweatpants. Eh, who cared what I looked like? It was right after a vacation day. Anyways, it wasn't like I had any boys to impress. I was bumming it to a prep school.

Unfortunately, I'd forgotten that no one knew the tired me. When I got tired, things tended to get weird. And I mean like, _crazy_ weird.

* * *

I stumbled into Earth Science, slinging my bag down next to my seat. I slipped into my seat, yawning widely. Class passed by quickly, and before I knew it, the bell rang.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty didn't get her beauty sleep last night." Kaoru slid out of the seat in front of me.

"Hey Kaoru!" I said smiling like the idiot I was. "Funny seeing you here!"

"What's wrong with you? You aren't acting like you normally do," Hikaru commented, walking over. Kaoru leaned over my desk, staring at me hard. I poked his nose.

"What are you talking about? I'm always like this!" I said cheerfully, standing. I hugged Kaoru, then Hikaru. I guess they weren't expecting that. Humming a tune to myself, I skipped out of the room, leaving the two of them to their thoughts. Hooray for sleepless-ness highs.

I crashed about two p.m., just like I usually do. I dragged myself through my last class before heading to the Host Club. I knew they weren't taking any customers today due to the recent holidays, so the 3rd Music Room was dubbed my safe nap place.

I opened the door, finding it pleasantly empty. The couch invited me over, and I lay down. As soon as my head hit the cushions, I was out like a light.

* * *

"Should we wake her?" Definitely Hikaru's voice.

My eyelids fluttered as I was drawn back to the land of the awake. I groaned involuntarily, shifting on the couch.

"She's waking up!" This time it was Kaoru.

I snorted, trying to go back to sleep. It was too early to get back up!

"Mori, could you pick her up? We need to get her to the car." Was that…Kyoya?

Someone, presumably Mori, slipped his arms under me. One hooked behind my knees, while the other rested on my shoulder blades. My head lolled back as I was lifted off the couch. I grunted something unintelligible as I lifted my head, tucking it in the niche between his arm and chest. I yawned again, snuggling deeper into his arms.

* * *

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP~_ I sat up, finding myself back at my apartment in my bed. I was feeling remarkably well-rested.

What day was it…? The twenty-fifth…I think…

I leapt out of my bed. Christmas!

The only downside was that I had to go to school. Blech.

I walked into my kitchen to find the biggest scare of my life.

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS!"_

Monica, Whitney, Jordan, Kelsey, Rachel, and Coach were standing in my kitchen. Each one had a giant colorful bow stuck to their head. I blinked slowly.

"_I'm dreaming._" I said, rubbing my eyes.

With that comment, Kelsey and Jordan gave me a huge hug.

"_Can't…breathe…"_ I choked. "_Alright! It's not a dream!"_

"_Now that that's settled, do you know a place where we can stay? None of us know any Japanese…" _Rachel explained.

"_I'd love to recommend a place, but I've really got to run. I've got school today._" I reached for my bag.

"_School? But it's Christmas!" _the team chorused.

"_I know. Apparently they don't celebrate it like we do back home."_

They all looked at each other, grins slowly spreading.

Whitney turned to me. "_Can we come with?"_

A/N: Sayonara: Yeah, I wish I could have seen it too. XD But I have a get-back plan for the twins...Hehe...you'll see next chapter. Or maybe the one after that. It depends on how nice I'm feeling. Please please PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP review! Merci beaucoup~


	9. Which One's Who Now?

At least I managed to convince them not to come to class with me. They contented themselves with waiting in Music Room 3. What they did there to pass the time, I have no clue.

As soon as the last bell rang, I ran to the music room. I wanted to get there before the Host members did. You know, to prevent any misunderstandings. Monica and Jordan were very protective of the rest of us.

I opened the doors to find them sitting around in a circle, playing duck-duck-goose.

"_Hey guys! Sorry I'm late," _I apologized, closing the door behind me. At most, I had two minutes before Tamaki and the others showed up.

Jordan sighed, getting up. She smacked me upside the head gently as everyone else stood.

"_What did we say about apologizing for everything?_" she asked me.

"_Uh…don't do it?"_ I replied. It was more of a question than an answer.

The door started to open. Startled, I spun.

Tamaki walked in, followed closely by Mori and Hunny. They stopped when they saw the unfamiliar girls in the middle of their club's meeting room.

Tamaki, of course, wasted no time in introducing himself to them.

"Hello, princesses. My name is Tamaki Suoh," he said, bowing with a flourish. He stood, and was probably surprised to find Jordan the same height as himself. If he was, though, he didn't show it.

"_What'd he say?" _Jordan asked, turning to me for help.

I gave her the translation, and they all looked at him oddly.

"Sam-chan!"

I was under attack by an overly-enthusiastic Hunny. Once I managed to pry him off my waist, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kyoya had arrived.

"It seems some introductions are in order," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses higher on his nose.

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"Tamaki Suoh."

"Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Mitsukuni 'Hunny' Haninozuka."

"Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka."

"Kyoya Ootori."

"_Right. When I say your name, could you give some indication that it's you?" ,_I told the team, who had moved themselves to different couches.

"_Monica Arrante."_

Monica, who was stretched out on a red couch, head on one armrest and feet on the other, raised a hand. "'Sup."

"_Kelsey Rowan."_

Kelsey waved from her seat by the window. "_Bonjour!"_

"_Jordan O'Neil." _

Jordan, who was still standing next to me, smiled. "Hello."

I looked around, confused. Where were the twins? I thought for sure they'd be there. I opened my mouth to ask, but was silenced by a warning look by Jordan.

Tamaki smiled. "So we have three new princesses in our midst? What a pleasant surprise."

"They aren't customers, so don't begin to treat them like them. They're friends from my basketball team back home," I warned.

"We're bored," Hikaru and Kaoru commented, sitting down on the couch opposite Monica. "Let's play a game!"

"Umm…No." I replied, crossing my arms.

"_What do these pipsqueaks want?" _Monica asked, closing her eyes and leaning her head back further.

"_They want to play a game._" I said, rolling my eyes.

"_A game? Could be fun. Hey, tell them I'll play that 'Which one is Hikaru' game you told us about."_

Mentally groaning, I relayed the message. They grinned devilishly. Pulling hats out of nowhere, they covered their hair's part.

"Now it's time to play…the Which One is Hikaru Game!" they announced in unison.

Monica glanced at them, a bored expression on her face. "No." Her eyes narrowed.

They froze, staring at her. "But you said you would!"

"_Samuel, tell them that they have to do something for me first." _Monica closed her eyes again.

I relayed the message again.

"What does she want us to do?" the twins asked me.

"Play the Which One is Whitney Game!"

We all spun around. Whitney and Rachel Barr were standing in the doorway, grins on their faces. They were wearing matching zebra-print shirts and jean skirts with black leggings. Their long, dirty-blond hair was down, parted to the left.

The twins looked surprised. Monica stood, walking between them and using her hands to close their jaws. "_What's the matter, never seen identical twins before?"_

Kelsey laughed, walking over to join the group. She leaned on Kyoya's shoulder, trying to peer into his little black book. "_Two pairs of twins? We're in for a heap of trouble."_

Kyoya closed the book, nodding.

* * *

"_So where are you lovely ladies staying?"_ Tamaki asked. Apparently he, Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny all knew English. Only the twins and Haruhi did not.

"_We don't know yet. Apparently, most of the nicer hotels are booked solid. Unfortunately, Samuel's apartment isn't big enough to house all of us plus Coach,"_ Jordan explained. She was sitting on the couch opposite him, with Monica, Mori, and Hunny.

I whispered the translations to Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"Hey boss, our houses are huge…" Hikaru started.

"Why not let them stay at one of them?" Kaoru finished.

Tamaki leapt to his feet. "What a great idea, gentlemen!"

I told my friends what was going on.

"_No, no, we couldn't. We don't want to be a bother!" _Jordan said, waving her hands in the air.

"_Well, it wouldn't be much of a bother if you all stayed at different houses," _Kyoya suggested, typing away on his laptop.

After some muttered consultation, they all agreed.

"I call Sammy!" Tamaki said, waving his hand like a little kid.

I glared at him. "I can still stay at my apartment. Coach can too, so now all we've got to do is get those five situated."

"_I'm staying with Rachel,"_ Whitney said.

"_Well…the only household that is used to twins would be the Hitachiin…" _Hunny pondered, thinking hard.

Whitney and Rachel looked at each other, shrugging. "_That'll have to do."_

"_Okay then…Kelsey, who would you like to stay with?" _Tamaki asked.

She looked over her choices carefully. "_Hmm…You're too flamboyant, the twins are taken, and Mori's too quiet. So that leaves Kyoya and Hunny…I'll stay with Kyoya, if that's alright."_

"_Okay then…Monica? What about you?"_

"_Whatever house isn't full of short people. I hate feeling like a giant," _Monica said.

"_I guess that's Mori then. Jordan?"_

"_I think I'm stuck with you."_

By the time we had it all figured out, it was almost time for the Host Club's guests to come. The team and I bid them farewell, heading back to my apartment.

* * *

A/N: Poor Hitachiin residence...two sets of twins is gonna be tough. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

Shadowsammy: Thanks! I haven't read the manga, so I wouldn't know that.

Sayonara: To be honest, I act worse than Sammy when I'm tired. Example: Today, I went to math class, got bored, and started connecting the freckles on the new boy next to me's arm. He didn't notice at first. And every time, I crash at exactly two-thirty PM on the dot.


	10. Waking Up

"_So where are you lovely ladies staying?"_ Tamaki asked. Apparently he, Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny all knew English. Only the twins and Haruhi did not.

"_We don't know yet. Apparently, most of the nicer hotels are booked solid. Unfortunately, Samuel's apartment isn't big enough to house all of us plus Coach,"_ Jordan explained. She was sitting on the couch opposite him, with Monica, Mori, and Hunny.

I whispered the translations to Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"Hey boss, our houses are huge…" Hikaru started.

"Why not let them stay at one of them?" Kaoru finished.

Tamaki leapt to his feet. "What a great idea, gentlemen!"

I told my friends what was going on.

"_No, no, we couldn't. We don't want to be a bother!" _Jordan said, waving her hands in the air.

"_Well, it wouldn't be much of a bother if you all stayed at different houses," _Kyoya suggested, typing away on his laptop.

After some muttered consultation, they all agreed.

"I call Sammy!" Tamaki said, waving his hand.

I glared at him. "I can still stay at my apartment. Coach can too, so now all we've got to do is get those five situated."

"_I'm staying with Rachel,"_ Whitney said.

"_Well…the only household that is used to twins would be the Hitachiin…" _Hunny pondered, thinking hard.

Whitney and Rachel looked at each other, shrugging. "_That'll have to do."_

"_Okay then…Kelsey, who would you like to stay with?" _Tamaki asked.

She looked over her choices carefully. "_Hmm…You're too flamboyant, the twins are taken, and Mori's too quiet. So that leaves Kyoya and Hunny…I'll stay with Kyoya, if that's alright."_

"_Okay then…Monica? What about you?"_

"_Whatever house isn't full of short people. I hate feeling like a giant," _Monica said.

"_I guess that's Mori then. Jordan?"_

"_I think I'm stuck with you."_

By the time we had it all figured out, it was almost time for the Host Club's guests to come. The team and I bid them farewell, heading back to my apartment.

_**

* * *

**_

Jordan

I felt silly. These people were speaking complete gibberish to me. How could Sammy translate? They spoke too fast for me to register the words.

At least I got to stay at Tamaki's house. It was huge- bigger than any other I'd ever seen. How can people live like this? Well, it explains Tamaki Suoh's flamboyant attitude. He gave me a guest room more than three times the size of my room back home. Sheesh.

But that was Wednesday, and I was left to explore on Thursday and Friday. I actually got lost. How on earth could a house be this big on the inside?

And lost was what I was. It was early Saturday morning, and I needed to get to basketball practice. Under Coach's orders, we were to bring our Host with us.

"Excuse me, where does Tamaki sleep?" I asked a passing maid.

She said something in Japanese, pointing down the hall. I bowed in return, almost running in that direction.

Flinging open two huge doors, I yelled, "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!"

A fluffy down pillow smacked me in the face. I caught it, glaring at the silk-clad teen. He had pulled another pillow over his head.

"So that's how you feel, eh?" I said, mostly to myself. I marched right up to the side of the bed. "Get UP!"

I yanked the covers back. He immediately curled into a ball, shivering.

"Coach's orders."

_**

* * *

**_

Monica

Just about now, everyone would be waking their various hosts. Knowing this, I set out to awaken mine. I, unfortunately, had to wake up both Mori and Hunny. I was stationed at Mori's house, but Hunny felt left out and began spending the nights here.

Sighing softly, I rapped lightly on Mori's door. I heard a shuffling noise, and Mori opened the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

At 6'2", I was staring right into those eyes.

Huh. "…" I nodded wordlessly at Mori.

"…" He returned the gesture, closing the door again. Somehow, I knew nothing was lost in the non-verbal communication.

Next up was Hunny. Sammy warned me about the entire club's fear of waking the senior. Funny that one so tiny and cute could be so troublesome.

Quietly, I snuck into his room, sitting onto his bed. The boy-lolita was fast asleep in his ducky-print pajamas, hugging his bunny close to his chest.

I brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. He mumbled, shifting.

"Time to get up," I whispered into his ear. His eyes opened slowly.

He certainly wasn't looking happy. The eyes, usually wide and innocent, were suddenly looking menacing. I'd seen grumpy wakers, but this had to be one of the most fearsome. It was time to revert to plan B.

"You don't want to disappoint Sam-chan, do you?" I asked, extending my arms. I began to tickle his sides.

The darkness left his eyes, and he started giggling. I kept tickling him as he squirmed, gasping for breath. Finally…

"I surrender!" he yelled.

I stopped. "Good. Mori and I will meet you outside in a half-hour. Don't forget to get something to eat," I instructed, turning towards the door.

Mori was standing in the doorway, a faint smile playing across his lips.

_**

* * *

**_

Rachel & Whitney

_~All the single ladies! All the sin-_

WHAM! Rachel smacked the alarm, groaning and rolling over.

"You know, if you don't stop hitting the snooze button, we're going to be late for practice," Whitney warned. The younger twin had already changed into her practice jersey and red shorts. Tiger-print sweatpants went over top of the shorts.

"Forget practice. My mind is all messed up from the time change," Rachel whined.

"Fine. I'll just go sneak attack Hikaru and Kaoru by myself. We do have to wake them up, remember?" Whitney grabbed her bag, slinging it over one shoulder.

Rachel immediately sat up. "Sneak attack? I'm in."

The two of them, clad in their workout clothes, crept into the room with the sleeping twins. They were slightly surprised to see boys sharing a bed, but there was a gap between them big enough for the girls to execute their plan. Slowly, they slid back-to-back into the space between the Hitachiin brothers, pausing every time one of the boys shifted. Rachel slipped a hand over the sleeping Hikaru's side, while Whitney gently breathed in Kaoru's ear.

The boys mumbled something in Japanese, turning inwards to face who they thought was their twin. In unison, the boys opened their eyes on the evil grins of the American twins.

Rachel and Whitney collapsed into giggles as the Hitachiin twins screamed, falling off the bed. Rachel rolled onto her back, kicking her legs in the air and hooting while Whitney hit the bed with her fist, clutching her stomach and gasping for breath.

This earned them glares from the Hitachiin brothers.

"You have to come to practice with us. Coach's orders. Go get dressed," Rachel ordered after the laughter had subsided.

The two boys just gave her confused looks. That's right! They don't speak English…

"Right, we forgot you don't speak English," Whitney said before relaying the message, now translated. The twins nodded in comprehension, but they still looked ticked. Hmm…why could that be?

"Where'd you learn that?" Rachel asked her sister as they left the room.

"Sammy told me. I only know those words though."

"Sweet."

_**

* * *

**_

Kelsey

I had been warned by Tamaki not to ever wake Hunny or Kyoya. Then he blabbered on about 'eye of a demon' or some other nonsensical thing. I mean really. Come on. If you're going to try to scare someone, don't pick someone with eight brothers (most of them are step- or half-brothers). I'm used to it.

Why didn't I get a maid to do it? The answer is simple really. They were all too frightened to. But it is no big deal. I can handle Mr. 'Shadow King'.

"Oi, Kyoya. Get up," I ordered, putting my hands on my hips and staring at the lump under the bedcovers.

Slowly, I saw his eyes open. He shot me a glare so intense I knew most of my brothers would have wet themselves had it been directed at them.

I just sighed, retreating to the large curtains covering the window.

"If that's the way you want it…" I yanked back the curtain. Oh, how lucky I was that the window faced east! Blinding early-morning sunlight poured out, hitting Kyoya dead-on.

He let out a startled hiss, jerking back like he had been stung. Unfortunately for him, he jerked back too hard and ended up falling off the bed. He hit the ground with a satisfying thud.

"Great job, Kiki. Maybe you'd better stop glaring like that, you'll get a concussion next time," I warned, trying really hard not to laugh.

The door flew open, and two young men (I assumed they were Kiki's older brothers. Yesterday I was stuck in my room, so I hadn't met the family) stepped in. They hesitated, taking in the sight. I was leaning against the now-open window, smile on my face. Kiki was half-off the bed, entangled in his sheets. I waved at them.

"What happened here?" the younger of the two asked. I was slightly surprised to hear him speak English.

"Kiki needs to come to basketball practice with me. He didn't want to get up, so I had to resort to extreme measures," I explained cheerfully.

"…Kiki?" the older one echoed, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Kyoya's a weird name. Kiki's much better."

"If I may be so frank, what are you doing in our house?" the younger man inquired, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Kiki invited me. My basketball team and I surprised my friend, Samuel, who is also one of Kyoya's friends, with our visit to Japan, and we didn't have anywhere to stay. Each Host let a member of the team stay at their place," I summed up, crossing the room to them. I stuck a hand out to them. "My name's Kelsey Rowan. I'm from America."

I shook each of their hands before adding in a little comment. "Nice pajamas."

I giggled softly to myself as they made a hasty retreat.

* * *

A/N: **Sayonara**: Reply to the reply to the reply: It makes for lots of odd stories later, let me tell you.

Reply to review: *Sigh* And if it's not bad enough, one from a third set of twins is writing the entire thing! And is this soon enough for you? =3

Go Kiki! XDD


	11. What Do You Mean By Torture?

We met up with Tamaki and Jordan when we reached the school. Somehow, Tamaki had gotten it to open. I wonder if I should…No. Forget it; I don't even want to know. We went into the gym, waiting for the others to show up.

But Coach didn't want us lollygagging around.

"_Twenty laps. Jog longs, sprint shorts_," he ordered gruffly.

Tamaki opened his mouth to protest. "_But sir-"_

"_I changed my mind. Thirty laps. You jog shorts and sprint longs. Now GO_!" Coach turned back to his clipboard.

I lightly smacked Tamaki on the back of the head. "He wasn't talking to you." I took off, Jordan staying behind to accept her assignment of twenty laps in defensive position.

He winced before sitting down on one of the benches, watching me.

I was on my tenth lap when Mori, Hunny, and Monica came in. Coach immediately set Monica on his original plan for me (before Tamaki opened his big mouth). Mori and Hunny sat down with a sulking Tamaki.

About a lap later, Twins A (the girls) ran in, Twins B (the boys) and Haruhi right behind them. Coach gave them twenty laps at their own pace, dribbling a basketball.

On my fifteenth lap, Kelsey meandered in, dragging a disgruntled Kyoya behind her. She sat Kyoya down on the bench next to Mori before getting her twenty laps of three-side sprints, one-side jog.

By the time we were done, we were all puffing. Coach allowed us a water break, and we sat on the bench with the Hosts. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were looking fearfully at Coach. I can only imagine what he'd said to them.

"_Alright, girls, break over. I thought we'd start off this practice with some scrimmaging. To make it fair for the boys, I will be mixing you up. Monica, you're the center for the Black team. Takashi, you be the Orange center. Tamaki and Samuel, you'll be Black forwards. Jordan and Kyoya are Orange forwards. Kelsey, Orange coach. Mitsukuni, go eat cake while you keep score. Hikaru and Kaoru, pick opposite teams to be guards. Same goes for you, Rachel and Whitney. Haruhi and I are going to referee."_

With the groups split about evenly, we were given ten minutes each to choose a captain and teach the Japanese boys our plays.

Rachel was our captain, since she took the ball down and could yell what play to use. I translated for Kaoru.

"_We'll use only the most basic plays. That means One, Two, Thunder, and Lightning. With One, I'll pass to Tamaki. Sam, come up and set a pick for him. Then Tamaki, you use the pick and go for a layup. If you get stuck, pass out to me, and set back up. It's the same thing for Two, only I'll pass to Kaoru, and Monica will set the pick. Everyone with me so far?"_

There was a chorus of nods.

"_Thunder and Lightning are quite simple. Monica's Thunder, so she'll pop up to the foul line. If I say Lightning, Sammy pops up. If either of those are called, I want the guard on that side to drop back to the forward's spot." _She indicated the movements on a small, hand-held whiteboard.

"_For defense, we'll go man-on-man. Pick your opponent now. Okay, great. One, two, three, BREAK!"_

We all ran out to midcourt, setting up. I paired against Kyoya, while Tamaki took Jordan. Hikaru paired with Rachel; Kaoru with Whitney. Mori and Monica squared up, in a half-crouch, waiting for Coach to toss the ball up.

"_GO!" _Coach yelled, tossing the ball up and getting the heck out of there. The two giants leapt up in the air, trying to smack the ball. Mori hit it first, sending it to the ground like a volleyball spike. Kaoru and Whitney raced for it. However, Kaoru beat her to it, spinning and hurtling the ball down the court. I jumped, catching it. My feet hit the ground and absorbed the impact in a jump-stop. I bent my knees for a shot.

"_MUFFINS!"_ Jordan screamed in my ear as she went shooting by. It caused just enough of a distraction for me to hesitate a second too long. The ball bounced off the backboard to be rebounded by Monica. She sent it over Mori's upreached arms, swishing right into the net.

"_Get back_! Get back!" I yelled in both languages. We retreated, picking up our people.

Kyoya was surprisingly quick on his feet. I was hard-pressed to keep myself between the speedy figure and the basket.

"_Thunder!"_ I heard Kelsey holler from the sidelines. Mori shot up. Monica took a step forward as Mori was passed the ball. He spun, surprised to see her right behind him. Kyoya darted past me. Mori took the opportunity, passing it to the younger boy. Kyoya twisted, jumping into the air to do a reverse layup. I leaped into the air, trying to stop it, but it bounced off the backboard and into the net.

I grabbed the ball, retreating past the boundary. I passed the familiar orange ball to Rachel before sprinting down the court back to my position. Rachel feinted right, crossing behind her back to dart left. Hikaru reached out, grabbing her forearm with his hand.

Coach blew his whistle hard. "_FOUL!"_

We Americans all sighed angrily, walking off the court. The boys were looking confused.

"We only play until the first foul. Then we have to get down to business," I explained, grabbing my water.

"Oh…" They chorused. Well, except for Mori. He was just the '…' part.

The boys got a break while Coach ran us through layup drills, passing drills, jump-shots, defensive drills, and offensive drills. Finally, he finished up with Suicides.

Panting and gasping, we girls headed into the locker room, cleaning up and changing into the spare clothes we all brought.

When we emerged, we saw the boys had changed into semi-casual attire, just like we had. Coach had left. I checked the pockets of my jacket. Somehow, he had managed to take my apartment keys as well.

Tamaki bowed low. "_Would you ladies grace us with your presence as we go out for lunch_?" he asked.

All six of us exchanged glances.

"_Sure," _we chorused.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, we're back to Sammy's POV. Sorry for the confusing-ness of last chapter. I probably should have explained how to read it. Eh, you probably figured it out. (That's a lot of probablys, but oh well!)

Sayonara: Please disregard my comment on your cookie review...unles it was the actual chapter you were talking about. I just realized it might have been the twin Oops, my bad.


	12. Truth or Dare?

A/N: Aloha my friends! Sorry it took so long to update, but I had my laptop taken away from me. . Again, sorry. Also, I'm not feeling a lot of support for the story. Most of my current motivation is coming from the one constant reviewer: Sayonara. Please don't be afraid to hit thet REVIEW button! I might put this story on hiatus if I don't get more reviews for this chapter...

I need to know how I'm doing!

Sayonara: I HATE SUICIDES. I have to run them at every single one of my basketball practices. Let me tell you, they have that name for a reason.

* * *

Sadly, I waved goodbye to my teammates as they boarded the plane. After they were out of view, I walked back to the limo where my newer friends were waiting.

Coach's murmured warning echoed in my head, distracting me. _"They are good boys. But make sure you don't become too attached. None of us want to see you hurt."_

I slipped into the large black car, pondering the words. Why would becoming close to them hurt me?

"Ame-koh!" Hikaru snapped as Kaoru waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my daze, suddenly made aware that I had been zoning out.

"Sorry. I was just thinking…" I apologized, shrugging.

"About what?" Tamaki asked.

"Huh?" I'd zoned out again.

"What were you thinking about?" Tamaki repeated.

"Nothing. Forget it. It's not important," I said hastily. "Um…Haruhi…I was wondering…could I stay at your place tonight? I'm afraid my apartment will be lonely without everybody…"

I felt kind of bad for asking, but I was worried about how I would handle myself…

"Sure. You can come over around seven, if that's okay," Haruhi replied.

"Thanks!" I leaned back in my seat.

"Hey, Sam-chan, what's in the bag?" Hunny pointed to the sack in question.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks so much for reminding me, Hunny! I made something for each of you for Christmas, but with the team coming, I'd nearly forgotten all about them!" I reached into the bag, pulling out the ten-by-five-by-four boxes. "Before I give them to you, you have to promise not to open it until I get out of the car and you all leave. Okay?"

They all nodded, and I passed out the boxes. I had just handed Kyoya his when the driver pulled out in front of the apartment complex. "Bye guys!" I called as I waved them off.

I shut the door, slowly sinking to the ground as the stress from the past few days drained away, pulling my energy along with it. I stared up at nothing in particular. What did Coach mean?

For the first time since I left, I felt homesick. Waves of the feeling lapped at my mind as I struggled to stay above it. I missed everyone. Mom, Dad, Bailey, and even my obnoxious twin, Jon. Most of all, though, I missed Carson. He was my closest friend, but I hadn't been able to talk to him at all since the move.

I shoved my saddening thoughts aside, instead turning my mind to packing for my stay at Haruhi's. I'd need all my school supplies since tomorrow was Monday. Aside from the bare necessities, I also packed the book I was currently reading, my CDs and boom box, some carving supplies, and an unfinished ball-in-a-cage piece. As an afterthought, I packed my freshman year scrapbook.

After eating a quick meal of chicken and rice, I whipped up a batch of fudge to give to Ranka and Haruhi as thanks. Then, it was out the door.

* * *

I arrived at their apartment at exactly seven. I knocked, only to have Haruhi's father open the door.

I bowed. "Thank you, Mr. Ranka, for allowing me to stay here tonight."

"What's this 'Mr.' business? I told you, darling, just call me Ranka!" He grabbed my arm, pulling me inside.

I slipped off my shoes, placing the small bag on the floor next to Haruhi's bed.

"Haruhi had to run out to the supermarket for a few things. She said she'd be right back. Meanwhile, make yourself at home!" Ranka called from the kitchen.

Shrugging, I slipped into my old pajamas. I knew they were faded and tattered at the bottom, but they were soft and warm. I walked into the kitchen, setting the platter of fudge on the counter.

"I made some chocolate fudge for you and Haruhi, Ranka," I said nervously.

He turned, assessing my choice of clothing. "Those pajamas simply won't do! They aren't flattering to you in the least! They must be older than you!" He grabbed my sleeve, dragging a startled me into his bedroom.

"Let's see…With your eyes, purple would be a choice. Or should we go with a deep orange? That would bring out the natural red lowlights in your hair…" He sorted through some of his clothes, muttering to himself.

Finally, he settled on a long, dark red-orange nightdress with splashes of slightly lighter reds and oranges. The splashes resembled flowers if you looked at them in a certain way.

He turned his back while I pulled it on. Then he assessed me again. "Much better, but you should take your hair down."

Before I could protest, he was behind me, pulling the hair tie out. The long waves fell down my back, over my shoulders, stopping between the small of my back and my shoulder blades. I had trimmed it a bit recently, so it was an inch or two shorter than usual.

Ranka squealed when he saw my hair. "It's gorgeous! You _have_ to let me play with it!" he begged, sticking his lower lip out and making a pleading gesture.

I sighed, resigned. "Alright. But only until Haruhi gets back."

He jumped up and down in excitement before advancing. I closed my eyes, wondering what the finished product would look like.

When I was just about sick of the gentle pulling on my scalp, I heard the door open.

"Dad! I'm home! Is Sammy here yet?" I heard Haruhi called.

"In here, dear!" Ranka called. "I'm done anyways," he added to me.

I opened my eyes. My hair was pin-straight. My bangs had been braided away from my face and secured at the back of my head with two pins. The pins were stuck into the sides of a half-bun. The leftover hair trailed down the back of my neck and shoulders. To me, I looked kind of like Katara from Avatar… (_A/N: I do not own ATLA. Sadly_)

Haruhi appeared in the doorway. I shrugged apologetically.

"Dad, what did I say about dressing my friends up?" Haruhi asked quietly. I could practically see the sweatdrop on the back of her head. "They aren't little dolls for you to play with."

"I'm sorry darling, but you weren't home yet, and poor Sammy here had nothing to do!" Ranka whined. He reminded me of a little puppy that had just been scorned.

Haruhi sighed. "It's alright. Come on, Sammy, let's get you situated in my room."

I followed her out of her father's bedroom and into hers.

"You can take the bed. I'll go get some extra blankets…" Haruhi turned to leave.

"No! It's alright. I like sleeping on the floor!" I said hurriedly, grabbing her wrist.

She turned back. "Well…if you're sure…"

I nodded frantically. I didn't want her to leave. We both sat down on her bed.

"So…what do you want to do?" Haruhi asked.

"Um…we could play a game. Truth or Dare, maybe?" I suggested, staring up at the ceiling.

"Sure. You first. Truth or Dare?" she asked me, looking over.

"Hmm…Dare."

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Stand on your head for the next minute."

I complied, tucking my top into my pants so it wouldn't fall down. It was kind of hard to think in this position… "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How did you get your first kiss?"

She then proceeded to explain the funny incident at one of the Host Club dances. When she finished, I stood up, shaking my head clear.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked me.

I thought about it. "Truth."

"Have you ever flashed anyone?"

"Nope. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to hug the next Host member you see." I grinned as Haruhi blushed slightly.

"Truth or Dare?" she inquired.

"Dare."

"I dare you to _kiss_ the next Host Club member you see."

I felt my face flush immediately. She grinned like she had won. "Fine. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever gone commando?"

"Yes."

"When?" I was intrigued.

"One question per Truth!" Haruhi grinned at me.

I sulked. "Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Truth."

"If you could have anyone from America flown here, who would it be?"

That was a tough one. I crossed my legs, thinking. Finally, I chose a name. "Carson Riviera."

"Who's that?" Haruhi wondered, raising an eyebrow.

I took a leaf out of her book. "One question per Truth!"

She glared at me, crossing her arms.

"This game is getting boring. Let's go to the kitchen; I brought fudge. We can play another game." I requested. "What about Never Have I Ever?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

I stood and walked towards the kitchen as I explained. "I'll say something I've never done, and if you have done it, you put down one of your fingers. Then you say something, and I'll put a finger down if I've done it. First one to put down five fingers loses."

She nodded in comprehension as we sat down at the table. I opened the fudge container, grabbing a square. I nibbled as I thought.

"Never have I ever…"

Ranka stuck his head out of his room. "Are you playing I Never? Can I play?"

Before either of us could protest, he was sitting with us, munching on a piece of fudge. "This is very good," he told me, smiling sweetly.

I smiled back. "Alright…Never have I ever eaten sushi!"

I smirked as Haruhi and Ranka each put a finger down.

Haruhi was up next. "Hmm… Never have I ever kissed a boy."

Ranka and I glared at her as we each put a finger down.

"Never have I ever attended Ouran Academy." He smirked, feeling smart as we girls each put a finger down.

"Never have I ever had a crush on a girl," I said.

"Not fair!" Ranka exclaimed, putting down a third finger.

"Never have I ever been in love." Haruhi shrugged as Ranka pouted, putting down a fourth finger.

"Never have I ever been a girl." Haruhi and I glared at the transvestite.

"Never have I ever kept a diary." I was mildly surprised when no one put a finger down.

"My turn. Never have I ever left Japan." I scowled as I put down my fourth finger.

"Never have I ever danced with more than three people in one night," Ranka said, causing Haruhi to become tied with me. A quick glance confirmed that we all had one finger left up.

"Never have I ever cross-dressed."

I beamed triumphantly as they both put down their last finger.

"I demand a rematch!" Ranka ordered, reaching for another chocolaty square.

We played a few more games, until Haruhi yawned loudly.

"I think it's time to go to bed, Haruhi!" I said, standing. Haruhi nodded, following my lead. We bid her father good night before disappearing into her room.

I laid down on the floor, pulling a blanket out of my bag and slipping it over myself.

"G'night Haruhi…" I mumbled, setting my head on my pillow. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thunder boomed, waking me. I rubbed my eyes, sitting up. Another loud clap resounded, a yelp following close behind. I looked up to find Haruhi hiding under her covers.

She was scared of thunder? I got up, wincing as my legs cracked. She squeaked in fright as lightning lit up the room again.

I went over to the window, closing the curtains to shield her from the bright flashes jumping though the clouds.

Very gently, I peeled back her covers. She was curled into a tight ball, eyes squeezed shut. Slowly, I moved her head into my lap.

Humming softly, I stroked her hair. She stiffened slightly at my touch, before slowly relaxing. "Shh…" I whispered, running my fingers through her brown locks. Desperately, I sifted through the songs in my head, trying to find one with a soothing melody.

"_What if you're right  
He was just another nice guy  
What if you're right  
What if it's true  
They say the cross will only make a fool of you  
And what if it's true" _I sang in English, my voice rising and falling. The words didn't fit the situation, but Haruhi wouldn't know that. It was the peaceful melody that mattered.

_What if He takes His place in history_  
_With all the prophets and the kings_  
_Who taught us love_, _and came in peace_  
_But then the story ends_  
_What then_…"

Slowly, as I sang on, she relaxed. Her hand slipped into mine, and I squeezed it gently. I kept singing, right through to the end of the storm, and even past it. Once the thunder ceased, Haruhi quickly fell back asleep. I leaned back, resting my back on the wall. I soon fell asleep myself.

* * *

I awoke in the same position I had fallen asleep in. My neck ached, cracking as I sat up. I stifled a groan.

Haruhi's head still rested in my lap, her arms wrapped around my left leg, much like a small child would hug a teddy bear.

I smiled softly, bending my head down and kissing her hair gently (It had occurred to me in the night that she was a Host, and therefore, was the first Host I saw after the Truth or Dare game). "It's time to get up, Haruhi," I whispered.

She sat up, yawning and stretching. I got off the bed, grabbing my bag and heading towards the bathroom.

Haruhi's voice stopped me in my tracks. "Thank you. For last night."

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right? They stick together."

* * *

Disclaimer: The song Sammy sang is 'What If' by Nichole Nordeman. Nichole owns it, not me. =3


	13. Sleeping In

I couldn't shake the homesickness I'd been feeling. Still, I'd managed to keep a smiling face all week. I video-chatted with the team the next Saturday, but now it is Monday again.

And I had slept late.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't that late for school. It's just that I'm the exact opposite of when I _don't_ get enough sleep. In other words, I get meaner. A heck of a lot meaner. Like, Robert De Niro mean. Usually it doesn't show, but I sometimes have uncontrollable outbursts without warning…

So I took my time, arriving at the bell signaling the start of second period. I leisurely walked into AP chemistry, handing my late slip to the teacher before taking my seat. Mr. Fukui was silent for a moment, giving me a stern look, before continuing with his lecture. I pulled out my notebook, pretending to write stuff down. Instead, I drew a detailed portrait of Hikaru and Kaoru as a two-headed dragon breathing fire at a fleeing Tamaki.

The bell rang. In my opinion, it couldn't have been any later. Seriously, why did this class take like, five hours? I shut my notebook, jamming it into my bag. I headed with the others towards the lunch room, blending in with the crowd. Or as well as I could, considering the costume difference.

Slipping into my usual seat in the cafeteria, I opened my lunchbox. As I took the first bite out of my chocolate cupcake, Hikaru and Kaoru slid in on either side of me. Almost instantaneously, the arms were there: Kaoru's flung casually over my shoulders and Hikaru's at my waist. I'd grown so used to them, I didn't react, other than the traditional eye roll. They did this every day.

"Hello, Ame-koh. What've you got today?" Kaoru asked, smiling mischievously.

"Same thing I've always got," I mumbled around a mouthful of icing and cake.

"Aww. I'd think you'd take care of your best friends better," Hikaru whined.

"Yeah. You've been a downer ever since your team left. What's on your mind?" Kaoru interrogated, swiping a finger through the icing on my cupcake and licking it off.

"Nothing." I growled, biting off the top half of my cupcake so they couldn't steal the rest of the icing.

"C'mon, Ame-koh! Don't lie to us. We can always tell…" Hikaru practically breathed into my ear, he was so close.

"Buzz off you two. You're getting on my nerves," I snapped, narrowing my eyes.

They stared at me like I'd grown another head.

"You heard me. Get lost," I growled.

"Sammy, that's really mean. You're never like this! What's wrong with you today?" Haruhi challenged.

"Nothing! This is the first time in ages I can actually think clearly! Why I hang out with people like you, I don't know. Gawd, I don't think I've ever met a bigger bunch of brainless, dim-witted, obtuse, imprudent, ludicrous, immature idiots!" I ranted, standing up and walking away angrily.

It was obvious I didn't want to be bothered. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I was up to _here _with their mindless prattering. I swear, the guys back home couldn't even come close to the senselessness of these rich jerks.

I stormed out of the lunchroom, leaving the three of them completely speechless. Serves them right. Couldn't they respect my wishes for just ONCE.

True, I never actually told them I wanted them to leave me alone, but the tone I used should have been enough of an indicator.

But…in my past experiences, the twins had never been good at picking up hints. When it came to insinuations, they were as blind as a bat.

No. I wouldn't cut them any slack this time. They deserved every word I had spat at them. Though Haruhi didn't. I'd have to apologize to her later.

And by later, I meant after Club hours.

By that time, however, I'd cooled down. About halfway through last period, I'd begun feeling really bad about what I'd said. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open. What I saw next caused me to nearly fall over in shock.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I was having a bit of writer's block. Plus I've been busy with a huge project...DX

Sayonara: You're welcome! New games are always fun to try!

Shanise: What do you mean, you don't get the ending? My story isn't over yet! I'd be glad to help if you need me. As for pairing, I'm not sure if I'm going to do one. Eh, you'll have to wait and see!


	14. Surprise!

"…Carson?"

I blinked, staring at the tall, gangly teen. Was he really here?

"In the flesh!" he responded, sending his signature lopsided grin my way.

I stayed where I was for a few seconds, before running full-tilt towards him. He almost fell over when I ran into him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get here? I missed you so much! You won't believe what life's like here!" I rambled, hugging him harder. I couldn't believe it. He was right here! In front of me! In Japan, of all places!

"Slow down there, Sammy. I was hoping you could answer those questions for me. Just why was I kidnapped from my AP Psychology class by masked Japanese policemen, forced onto an airplane, and flown halfway across the world?" he asked me, raising one eyebrow.

I turned to Kyoya and Tamaki. Tamaki was looking at his feet guiltily, and Kyoya was writing something in that mysterious book of his.

"Well?" I crossed my arms, tapping my foot.

"It was Haruhi's idea!" Tamaki exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "She told us you were in a bad mood!"

"WHAT!" Haruhi yelled as she stomped into the room. "I had NOTHING to do with this. I only mentioned you yelled at Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"And provided us with this young gentleman's name. You informed us that Riviera was the one that Sammy missed the most," Kyoya replied, not looking up from the book.

I turned to her.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know they'd go as extreme as thi-"

I'm pretty sure I shocked them all when I hugged her. "THANK YOU SO MUCH HARUHI!" I squealed, much unlike my normal self. I NEVER squeal.

When I released her, we all just stood around awkwardly, until…

"I'll go get some coffee," Haruhi offered, turning around.

"I'll help!" I said, following her out the door. Awkward silences were…well…awkward.

We busied ourselves heating up the water for instant coffee for a few moments, neither of us talking.

"He's a pretty nice guy, you know. He enjoys talking about you," Haruhi commented.

"Mhm. We've been best friends ever since grade school," I replied, choosing a set of teacups.

"He's quite fond of you. Were you two…?" she left the question hanging, as if unsure how to finish it.

I burst out laughing. "Me and Carson? No, that's never gonna happen!"

She smiled. "It was only an observation."

* * *

I sat on one couch, Carson on my right with his arm flung over my shoulders. Haruhi sat on my left, with Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru on the couch opposite. Mori sat on a heavily upholstered chair with Hunny in his lap. Kyoya sat in another chair, ticking away at his laptop.

"..and then he noticed the spider on his hand. Right in the middle of his speech, he started screaming and dancing around the stage. It was hilarious!" I recounted, laughing.

Carson sighed dramatically. "It was the most traumatizing experience of my life!"

"And the funniest one of mine!" I countered, nudging him playfully.

He poked my arm. "I seem to recall a funnier time involving a rosebush, some old socks, and a swimming pool…"

I paled. "Don't you dare tell them that story!" I warned, glaring up at him. He grinned innocently back at me.

"I wouldn't dream of telling them that! How could you think so lowly of me!" he exclaimed. Then, giving me a sly look, he poked me in my side.

Reflexively, I jerked to that side, yelping like an injured puppy. Hikaru and Kaoru sniggered along with Carson.

"Sam-chan! You never told us you were ticklish!" Hunny said, looking up from the plate of cake he was munching on.

"Probably because I didn't want to be tickled," I replied, sending a meaningful look at the twins, who were suddenly looking very interested.

"Her other weak points are the backs of her knees. If you jab them hard enough when she's standing, they'll buckle and she'll fall down. It's quite amusing," Carson said absentmindedly.

"C'mon Carson. Let's go to my apartment before you reveal my other weaknesses." I grabbed his arm, yanking him to his feet.

We were at the door when Kyoya spoke.

"Sammy, could we have a private word with you?" he asked, not looking up.

Carson and I exchanged glances. "Sure. Carson, go ahead and wait for me at the main gate. I'll be out ASAP."

He looked back at the club before ruffling my hair. "See ya soon, Sam!" he said, closing the door behind him.

I turned to face everyone. "So what's up?"

"I am under the impression that Carson, a teenage boy, will be staying in a house, alone, with you. Am I correct?" Kyoya looked up, the glare off his glasses hiding his eyes.

"Yes, but-"

I was cut off by Tamaki. "Never! Daddy will never allow that! That boy has no respect for you as a lady!"

"But-"

"What if something happens to Sam-chan?" Hunny asked, eyes widening.

"It won't-"

"Teenage boys are very unpredictable. Mr. Riviera may have changed since you last saw him," Kyoya added.

"GUYS!" I hollered, finally getting them to quiet down. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but I can personally guarantee nothing will happen."

"But what if it does? Daddy doesn't want his other little girl to get hurt-"

"Tamaki! I swear, you're so dense sometimes. Couldn't you tell? Carson is homosexual. Get that? Gee. Aye. Why. He doesn't LIKE girls. So, therefore, nothing WILL happen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get home to work on an essay."

I spun on the spot, leaving them flabbergasted.

* * *

A/N: SORRY! I've been really busy. Finals start TOMORROW and last through next week, so don't expect an update soon... Don't forget to REVIEW. The more review I get, the faster the next chapter will be up.

Sayonara: CLIFFHANGER OVEEEER! -cheers-

Elemental: It's fine, I really don't mind. And yes, the twins did deserve a stern talking-to.

Shanise: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY. And I don't think I can make those decisions for you. Doubtless you've already made them anyways, seeing as I took so long to reply~

_**REVIEW**_ **REVIEW** REVIEW _REVIEW_ **REVIEW** REVIEW _REVIEW_ **REVIEW** REVIEW _REVIEW_ **REVIEW** REVIEW _REVIEW_ **REVIEW** REVIEW _REVIEW_ **REVIEW** REVIEW _REVIEW_ **REVIEW** REVIEW _REVIEW_ **REVIEW**


	15. A Decision

I shivered. The couch was cold, since I had given Carson the thickest blanket. I made him sleep in the bed, since he was the guest.

Something was placed over my shoulders, and I rolled over to see Carson placing the blanket over my cold body.

"What're you doing?" I asked sleepily. Carson needed that blanket or he would be the frozen one.

"You need it more than I do." He smiled gently down at me. "Sammy? I need to tell you something…"

I sat up, motioning for him to sit next to me. He did so, and I threw the blanket over both of our laps.

"What is it?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"It's your mom. She misses you, and wants you to come back. I know that things haven't been right between you two since…since your dad died…but she wants to make things right. She called me while I was waiting for you to come out. She wants you home, Sammy. We all do."

I was speechless. Mom…wanted me to come home?

Carson misunderstood my silence. "It's not just her. All of your friends want you home. Especially me. If you won't come home for your mother, at least come back for me…"

"L…let me think about it. I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

He smiled sadly at me, returning to my room, facing me with a monster of a decision to make.

Going home to find things normal again would be amazing. But in order for the Host Club to realize the reasons behind my decision would mean letting them know I had lied to them.

I was here on a scholarship, but the reason wasn't because my Dad made me. But it did have something to do with Dad. He was killed by a drunk driver on his way to my birthday party at the bowling alley. I blamed myself. Mom couldn't help me, but she and my siblings kept trying to make me see that it wasn't me. I got fed up with it, applying for Ouran to get away from home.

But if I stayed, my family might never take me back. What would I do then? I would have nowhere to go, no family to turn to. Carson wouldn't forgive me.

A little while later, I heard snoring.

If only I could sleep as well.

I had been quiet all day. The Host Club sensed something was wrong, though they avoided me. I think they could tell I didn't want to talk about it.

After classes were over, I was walking down the hallway to the Host Club when I heard raised voices. I burst into the 3rd Music Room to find Carson facing Tamaki and the twins, both sides looking extremely angry. Everyone turned to look at me.

I could tell they were waiting for an answer.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I still wasn't certain my decision was the best one, but… "I'm going home. My real home. In America."

I held up my hand before the Club could argue. "I'm sorry…" I apologized, voice quavering. "I'm sorry…"

Carson walked over to me, enveloping me in one of his bear hugs. "You made the right decision," he whispered in my ear.

I wasn't so sure of that. I buried my head into his shoulder, sobbing silently. He rubbed my back comfortingly. Turning out of the hug, he led me from the room. I never saw the Club's faces.


	16. Goodbye

**A/N: -sigh- The last chapter. Meh, it's shorter than I hoped, but enjoy! I want to know what you think of my story as a whole. Should I write an epilogue?  
ANYWAYS Enjoy~**

* * *

I flipped open my cell phone, looking at the endless missed calls and texts from the Club. I didn't want to read them, but one certain message caught my eye. A voice mail? From Kyoya?

Knowing I would later regret it, I dialed in for voicemail.

"Hello Samantha. You've put me in quite a position. It took forever to get Hunny to stop crying…" I bit my lip, wanting to hang up. "I acknowledge your decision, and am offering you my family's private jet to take you home. It is the least we could do. It will be waiting tomorrow at 11 AM sharp at the airport. Goodbye."

I clicked the phone shut, tasting blood. I had bit my lip too hard.

Carson walked into the room, giving me another hug. "Your stuff is all packed up," he said. I nodded in comprehension, tears threatening to spill over. He stroked my hair, holding me tight. "Everything will be okay," he cooed in my ear. I nodded again, blinking until the moisture disappeared.

He smiled at me, heading into the kitchen to fix dinner. I opened my phone again, taking a deep breath before opening the first text.

_Tamaki: WHY? DON'T YOU LOVE DADDY! WHAT WILL HE DO WITHOUT HIS OTHER LITTLE GIRL?_

I smiled a bit. Silly Tama-chan. Always in his own world.

_Kaoru: Ame-koh, why do you leave us? Aren't we family enough?_

I was expecting Kaoru to be angry. Instead, he sounded heartbroken.

_Hunny: Sam-chan, who will teach us new games to play? Please don't leave!_

Ah, Hunny…I wish I could tell you why…

_Hikaru: FINE! Just go without explaining yourself. You didn't even say goodbye._

After those four, I just closed my phone again, shoving it into my pocket. They were obviously either sad or angry at me.

I spent a sleepless night, tossing and turning in my tears.

"Miss Sandoval, your ride is this way," a tall man in a black suit informed us, ushering Carson and me down a long hallway and outside, where a small jet was waiting. I took my large suitcase, handing it up to the attendant. She disappeared inside the aircraft, followed by Carson. I started to ascend the steps when I heard a voice call my name.

I turned around to see the Host Club assembled just outside the door. They were walking towards the jet. Hunny broke away, running straight for me. He leapt into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"I'll miss you, Sam-chan," he cried, arms around my neck.

I took a deep breath, trying to suppress my tears. "I'll miss you too, Hunny."

By then, the rest of the club had arrived. No sooner had I put him down then I was enveloped in another hug by Tamaki. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything.

Wordlessly, I hugged Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Mori ruffled my hair, giving me a half-smile.

I turned to Kyoya, trying to form the right words to thank him. Unable to think of any, I stuck my hand out for a handshake.

Needless to say, I was shocked when he grabbed my hand, pulling me in for a hug of his own. After a moment's hesitation, he hugged me back.

When I let go, Tamaki handed me a badly-wrapped present. "Open it once you get on the jet," he whispered in my ear.

I turned, offering everyone one last wave before disappearing into the aircraft.

I read the tag on the present. 'Made with love'.

I unwrapped it as the engine started up.

It was a figurine of me. Albeit, it was badly carved and hadn't been sanded, but to me it was beautiful.

I looked over at the window to see Haruhi looking at the same window. I raised my hand to wave at my friend. She waved back.

Huh. Friend. Who was I kidding? She, and all of the Host Club, was so much more than that. Counselors. Guides. Mentors. Teachers.

Family.

The Host Club had slowly, without my even noticing, become my home away from home.

Not that I had much of a home back in America anyways.

"Stop the plane!" I yelled, standing up. The engines cut off immediately.

"What are you doing?" Carson asked, confused and concerned.

I turned to him, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry, but I can't go home with you. These people have become my family now, and I can't just abandon him. It looks like you will be going home on your own."

He looked into my eyes for a minute, studying my face.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright. I can see you've made up your mind."

Cupping my head in his hands, he laid a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I smiled in thanks, running to the door and opening it and running down the steps. I threw my arms around Haruhi.

"I can't leave!" I exclaimed as the jet containing Carson started to move away.

The Club cheered, all hugging me at one time.

Once all the celebration was over, I turned to look at the retreating form of the plane and frowned.

"What's wrong? You aren't having doubts, are you?" Hikaru teased.

"No…" I mused. "I just realized all of my luggage is on that plane. Everything except my carving tools…" I gestured to the satchel thrown over my shoulder.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter.

Haruhi patted my shoulder comfortingly. "I guess you are coming to my place tonight then…."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Good story? I thought the ending was pretty predictable...I need to work on that.**

**It's raining. o3o**

**Mommiya: **Really? I love cliff hangers! They make me keep reading a story. =3 And is this soon enough for you?

**NOTICE: **_There is a poll on my lookup asking your opinion of what kind of fanfic you think I should write next. GO VOTE!_


	17. Epilogue

Haruhi's clothes sure didn't fit, but her father's did. So I went to school in his clothes. My one problem was that my money flow had decreased.

Mom, with her temper, disowned me and refused to send me any more money. I wasn't about to complain to the American government about it. It didn't really matter to me.

With less money income, I couldn't afford to pay for my apartment any more. Thus, I was kicked out. I told Haruhi, and she agreed to let me stay at her place until I could earn enough money to rent my own place again.

My hobby became a business of a sort. I carved animals and such to match the Host Club's theme, and Kyoya sold them. I got half of the profit, while Kyoya kept the rest for the Club. It was amazing how much they sold for!

Soon I had enough money to rent my own place. Where? Right next to Haruhi's. We visit each other all the time and Haruhi makes sure I clean up all the wood chips from the carvings.

After the whole incident, it has become clear to me that I am not made for anyone in the Host Club. Sure, they are all very handsome and captivating but Tamaki is too flamboyant, Kyoya too serious, Hunny too childish, Mori too quiet, the twins too mischievous, and Haruhi's a girl. Their personalities are way too extreme for me to be able to cope with. At least, for more than a few hours at a time.

Life has returned back to normal, at least as normal as it can be.

And I am loving every minute of it.

* * *

**A/N: GAH! Sorry. It's really short. I'm not all that good at writing epilogues. This was my first attempt. T-T**

**VOTE ON MY POLL TO INFLUENCE WHICH FANFIC I WILL WRITE NEXT**

**Thanks~**

**Mommiya: Aww...I'm flattered you liked it so much. I can't wait to start writing another story!**


End file.
